Televisions typically have the ability to perform an auto-program to search received signals in order to populate a channel map. This procedure is typically done when a television is first placed in service. Once complete, the channel map enables the television to limit the channels that are displayed or otherwise accessible to the user to only those channels that actually contain broadcast content. Users thus avoid having to scroll through blank channels.
Since detecting whether or not a channel carries broadcast content can take a couple of seconds per channel, the auto-programming process can take a significant amount of time given the vast number of television channels available today. Additionally, while the television is performing an auto-program a user is typically unable to watch any of the channels. Thus, it is desirable to avoid having to repeat the auto-programming operation in the event a broadcast content provider (e.g., cable providers, terrestrial signal providers, etc.) changes its channel allocations.
When a provider's set-top-box (STB) is used to process such reallocation of channels, the process is essentially transparent to the user since such providers are able to allocate proprietary channels that are used to communicate control information, including channel reassignment information. The provider's STB is configured to decode such information and adjust the channels as dictated by the control information prior to supplying the signals to the television. However, when non-proprietary STBs, or televisions with internal turners are used, it is not possible to accurately decode such control information to update the channel map and, as such, the full auto-program has to be re-run in order to update the channel map. Moreover, most users will not be aware of the cause of the problem, which means that tuning to a once functional channel only to find a blank screen or unexpected programming can be both confusing and frustrating to the user. Such scenarios often result in service calls being placed to broadcast content providers' and television manufacturers' customer service centers.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a system and method for a user to be presented with and select from among multiple available channels in the event the user inadvertently tunes to a de-allocated or otherwise provider-modified channel.